This study will evaluate the role of exercise in bone strength. It will examine the effect of exercise involving either a small number of high force and high loading-rate loads (such as jumping down from a height of 18 inches); a large number of relatively low-force and low loading-rate loads (such as step aerobics); or minimal loads (strength and flexibility exercises such as sit-ups and pull-ups) on bone density in the hip area.